


Bad Touch

by Faberryspork (jaymamazing)



Category: Zachary Quinto / Chris Pine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/Faberryspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> This is a prompt given to me late at night during a chat with <a href="http://creampuffsteph.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://creampuffsteph.livejournal.com/"><b>creampuffsteph</b></a> over the phone.</p><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </blockquote>





	Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

>  This is a prompt given to me late at night during a chat with [](http://creampuffsteph.livejournal.com/profile)[**creampuffsteph**](http://creampuffsteph.livejournal.com/) over the phone.

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[actor: chris pine](http://legophiliac.livejournal.com/tag/actor%3A%20chris%20pine), [actor: zachary quinto](http://legophiliac.livejournal.com/tag/actor%3A%20zachary%20quinto), [genre: fic](http://legophiliac.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20fic), [pairing: chris pine/zachary quinto](http://legophiliac.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20chris%20pine%2Fzachary%20quinto), [rating: nc 17](http://legophiliac.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20nc%2017)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**Bad Touch**   
_   


Title: Bad Touch  
Rating: NC 17  
Beta: [](http://stfu-pwentzz.livejournal.com/profile)[ **stfu_pwentzz**](http://stfu-pwentzz.livejournal.com/)   
Word Count: 1,717  
Summary / Prompt: Chris wants a dog. Zach goes with Chris to a local animal shelter or humane society to find one. Zach unconsciously offers to help train the dog. Sex happens.  
Author's Note: This is a prompt given to me late at night during a chat with [](http://creampuffsteph.livejournal.com/profile)[**creampuffsteph**](http://creampuffsteph.livejournal.com/) over the phone.

You need a companion Chris. Katie, his sister suggests, seeing her brother down, as if he was missing someone or something in his life.

  
A companion? What like another person or a pet? Chris asks, slowly perking up, wondering if his sister was right.

  
Yes. Like a pet. Maybe even a dog. It'd be good for you. Having someone there when you come home, someone who will always be excited to see you

  
Can i think about it, or is this your way of saying we're skipping lunch and going to the animal shelter?

  
Katie laughs Nah, don't worry Chris. You can think about all you want. But promise me you'll go somewhere respectable and with someone who knows what they're doing?

  
Will do sis.

  
They continue driving to the little hole in the wall restaurant they always go to, discussing what's new in Chris' life, and why he's lost so much weight, or lost touch with reality by putting himself into too much work.

  
***

A few days later, Chris decides that his sister was in fact right, and that he should get a pet. He ends up calling Zach, asking if he could help him out.

  
Hey. Uh I have a favour to ask. Chris says, getting to the point, before any awkwardness occurs.

  
And what would that be? I'm not in LA for a week or so, Chris. Zach answers, a little annoyed at the time of the day it was.

  
Well I know that now. Anyways. I was just wondering if you could come with me to a near by animal shelter or humane society and help me find a dog. Chris says, rushing a little, picking up at the fact Zach might be pissed off at the time he chose to call. Is something wrong? You seem pissed.

  
Oh. Okay. Yeah I can do that Chris. How's next week, say Thursday? He asks, dodging the Chris' last question.

  
Sounds good. I guess I'll see you then.

  
They say their goodbyes, and Chris swears that in the background he heard another person mumbling something, but shrugs it off, going back to the research he was doing on humane societies and animal shelters.

  
***

The week goes by pretty quickly, and as Thursday grows nearer, Chris is excited and nervous at the same time. On one hand, he's excited because although he didn't want to admit it to his sister, he's getting a dog. Something he's always wanted after splitting with his ex, Beau. But on the other hand, he's nervous. The last time he had seen Zach face to face, things had ended wrong, and they ended up breaking it off.

  
He texts Zach the address of the humane society, and asks him to meet him there for three. He's pleased when Zach quickly replies back, he smiles, because Zach is sounding a little more upbeat than the other day.

  
***

Chris arrives on time, that afternoon, only to have found Zach was already there, Noah along with him. Unlike his owner, Noah is super excited to see a friend he hasn't seen in forever, and is quickly running around his legs, until Chris gives in and squats down to give him a quick pet.

  
Seems Noah is happier to see me than you are.

  
That's Noah for you. Anyways, let's go in.

  
The three of them walk around the society for what seems like an hour, looking at around twenty different dogs, until Chris finds one. The one dog that seems perfect for him. A golden Labrador.

  
Zach offers to go get an employee to help them out, while Chris stays behind talking to the dog, petting whatever patches of fur he could get to. A few minutes later, Zach arrives with an employee named Jessica.

  
Before Jessica opens the lock to the crate the dog was in, she asks him a couple of questions. Questions such as What can you bring for the dog?, Will you be able to handle a dog with your schedule? and like always What that dog? He of course, answers all of them correctly, because before he knows it, the golden lab is around his feet, jumping up and down until Chris plays with him. Chris of course, is smitten, letting Jessica know that play time won't be necessary, and that he would like to take him home with him right away.

  
It takes him 20 minutes to fill out the paperwork, and to pay the $80 fee. While doing so, Zach finds himself offering up not only to take the dogs to their cars, but to also help train Chris' dog, as he knows from experience it can be a bit hard.

  
Thanks for coming with me today Zach. I really appreciate it.

  
Yeah. I'm sure you do 'appreciate' it Chris. Zach says, taking the sarcastic route, yet again.

  
Yeah Zach. I am. And what the fuck is up with you and your attitude lately? I got this same Zach last time we spoke on the phone. Especially when you dodged my question of exactly that.

  
What the fuck is up with me? Chris you hadn't called me since we broke up in New York. Only then to call me up out of the blue to help you with this. How do you think I am?

  
Actually. I did call. I called every day until one day your publicist answered your cell, hastily telling me never to call again. So I did. Chris says, slowly closing the space between them, while Noah and Ruthie sniff each other out beside them. And in case you didn't know, I loved you all along until I found out you had moved on from me to someone else. So I worked on my emotions, and moved on myself.

  
Chris. I, I don't know how to say this. But I never moved on. I still loved you. Still love you. I was hurt, I can admit that part. But I never did meet someone. Who ever you thought I was going out with, I promise was just a friend. And I do still love you. That's why I've been acting this way.

  
Oh. Wait, you still love me?

  
Yes. Always have, and always will.

  
Prove it. Chris says, as Zach closes the gap left between them.

  
He pushes Chris against the car, and wraps a free hand around his neck, pressing his lips against Chris', for a fervent kiss. They stay like that for a good minute or so, before Chris is the one to break the kiss.

  
I still love you too. But do me this, and help me get Ruthie into my car.

  
Zach happily obliges, putting Noah into his car after, and before getting into his car himself, walks back over to Chris.

  
So I'll meet you at your new house?

  
Yes. Chris replies, kissing Zach back, one more time before getting into his car himself, to meet Zach at his house.

  
***

The drive to Chris' house seems quicker than usual, and by the time he gets Ruthie inside, Zach is there, dragging Noah out of the car, from the silent slumber he had been previously enjoying.

  
Chris closes the gate over, letting the two dogs play outside, while he races over to Zach, pulling him into a sweet and tender kiss. They let their hands explore each others bodies, until Chris yet again breaks the kiss.

  
I've missed this. Missed you Zach. And I'm sorry for listening to your publicist and not calling everyday anyways.

  
Chris. Just stop talking.

  
Almost immediately, they go back to what they were doing before, this time, Chris is kissing lines down Zach's jaw, and Zach is tugging Chris' shirt upwards.  
Chris' cock stirs, as Zach draws lines with his lips on his jaw, then his neck, then his collar bone, while grinding against his leg.

  
Just touch me. Touch me Zach. Please. He moans out, as Zach has him pinned against a door, kissing into his stomach.

  
Guiding him towards the couch, Zach unbuttons Chris' jeans, letting them fall to the ground.

  
Before he knows it, Zach is licking a line underneath Chris' cock, sending shivers throughout his whole body.

  
Yes. Please right there Zach. Just take me.

  
Zach moans, hearing the man in front of him moaning for more, after only a couple licks. He sucks at just the tip first, before taking Chris slowly, as far as he could go.

  
He licks, sucks, twists and grazes for what seems like forever when Chris feels his orgasm draw nearer, a pool of heat forming in his stomach. Chris moans out Zach's name as Zach continues to graze, suck, twist and hum softly, when Chris is shooting thick ropes of hot come down his throat.

  
Swallowing whatever is left in his throat, Zach goes off to fetch the lube he noticed in Chris's room, down the hall, earlier. The room Chris had forgotten to close the door to, due to the mess of unpacking.

  
Chris manages to find the energy to talk, and yells out to Zach. Come back and fuck me Zach. Upon hearing this, Zach's cock stirs uncomfortably in his too tight jeans.

  
An hour later, Zach is tossing out the used condom into the trash can, along with the Kleenex he used to clean up whatever mess he and Chris had left, falling back onto the couch when done, when Chris starts moving to get off the couch.

  
Shit Zach. Move. I gotta let the dogs in. And right on time, as he says that, Ruthie and Noah come running in, after hearing what could have been their names being called.

  
Already did Chris. Come back and lie with me. Chris of course does, falling back into place on the couch, feeling his dog jump onto the couch with them, getting comfortable at their feet. He motions for Noah to join them, while he slowly falls back asleep on the extra large couch he immediately feels glad about buying in that size, in case something like this were to happen.


End file.
